Life
by sodesne ON HAITUS
Summary: Life is such a fickle thing. Like a candle in the wind. One blow and it goes out. Even the strongest flames wither. Even though he shined brighter than anyone, I never thought that he too would flicker and die. [Thrill Pair: FujiRyo]


**Life**

**Summary:** Life is such a fickle thing. Like a candle in the wind. One blow and it goes out. Even the strongest flames wither. Even though he shined brighter than anyone, I never thought that he too would flicker and die. Thrill Pair: FujiRyo

Author's Note

My second Prince of Tennis fic. I was really depressed after reading Homecoming by Ishka, so I decided to write a depressing one myself.

Life

Life, I never thought much about it. I never imagined how fickle life was.

"_Game match, 6-6 Echizen Ryoma! Tie breaker!" _

_Cheers from the crowd exploded to full force._

_The World Wide Tournament was at the Finals. _

_Finalist:_

_Echizen Ryoma_

_Fuji Syusuke_

_An arrogant smirk and usual insult._

"_Mada mada dane, Fuji-sempai."_

_Sapphire eyes watched intently as the service game shifted and it was Echizen's serve._

_The yellow ball flew to the right. No time for reaction or even movement._

"_Did you just see that!"_

"_It was a serve ace!"_

"_That was fast!"_

_The murmuring of the crowd became shouts._

_Both players ignored it. Each solely focused on the other._

Life was like a flame. A flame in the wind. One blow and it dies.

"_1-2!"_

"_5-4!"_

"_8-7!"_

_The games continued, none of them giving the other an opportunity to steal a point._

_This was it, Fuji does one of his famous counters. However, now with modifications, his counters are unstoppable. _

"Phoenix Return_." From the original Tsubame Gaishi._

_The icy blue orbs watched the ball fly over the net, they widened in surprise when the ball flew back toward him._

_Up until now, only one person was able to counter it. He was the second and probably last._

_A cool smirk was seen on the face which the owner's cap hid half the face._

"_Mada mada dane."_

"_Game and match! 7-6, Echizen Ryoma wins!"_

"_In the end you still beat me."_

_Sapphire met gold. _

_Smirk._

_Arrogant brat…_

His flame was by far the strongest of us all. I couldn't and still can't believe that with one blow…

…the light that used to shine so brightly…

…extinguished replaced by the dim glow of others…

_A handshake._

_With the crowd wildly in cheer, no one noticed the slight creaking of metal. Even if they did, it was ignored._

_It happened so fast…_

…_the heavy light structure was falling…_

…_those small hands pushed against his causing him to be shoved slightly backward…_

… _the next second sapphire could no longer located those warm gold eyes…_

…_instead cold iron replaced it._

_Most people started screaming. Others turned away in fright. He couldn't take his eyes off the death, he escaped narrowly. _

_Instead he left someone else dead in his wake. _

He has so much ahead of him. A career, a life, and a dream. I never stayed to see the body crushed under it. I didn't want to see those crushed dreams.

"_Echizen, if I gave you a kiss, would you wake up like Sleeping Beauty?"_

_The older asked the one on the hospital bed. The younger seemed so peaceful laying there._

_The doctor's voice rang in his head._

"_He's not dead, only in a coma. However we don't know when he'll wake up and if he even will."_

"Echizen, if I gave you a kiss, would you wake up like Sleeping Beauty?"

Silence was met with my question.

A sudden thought came to mind, I was shocked I never tried it.

Then reconsidered since it was desperate notion.

Bending down is planted a soft kiss on those pale lips.

My vision grew watery, where did this water come from?

The sun was bright and coming down in gold steams of light. Not a cloud in sight. Then again, we were inside. How could it rain in a building?

Dabbing the back on my hands over my eyes I noticed the moister. Tears?

Slowly gold came into my vision.

I guess life isn't as feeble as I believed it to be.

A/N: I'll keep you guessing what it was. Was it the sun or something else? X) My attempt at FujiRyo. I've never wrote a shounen-ai fic in my life. Second Prince of Tennis fic. First shounen-ai one! I feel so special now! XD

I'm taking any request for any pairing. Partially because I'm bored with nothing to do over the winter break, and partially because I have some really good ideas when I write for a purpose. AND I'm starting some PoT doujinshi. I want good ideas for them…so if you have any good fics you want to recommend I'll draw them out and post them with the author's approval. Shounen-ai is always good. No yaoi please, cause I end up ruining the pictures.


End file.
